The present multidisciplinary program represents a coordinated approach to the molecular characterization of fertilization ranging from sperm physiology and sperm-egg interaction phenomena to intraluminal conditions in the female reproductive tract and early development. Specific projects include: Energy Metabolism in Mammalian Spermatozoa (Storey), Cervical Mucus Production by Endocervical Cells in Culture (Nicosia), and the Role of Cortical Granules in Fertilization (Wolf). Supporting facilities include a tissue preparation area for light and electron microscopy, accommodations for patient-oriented research and a primate holding area.